Sonic game concepts
by Speedhog58
Summary: This is a series of ideas I have for Sonic games, I only submit ideas once I've given them detail and refinement so don't expect your typical fanfic...but don't expect frequent updates either, all the more reason to follow this list if you like it, I also ask that you review each idea individually and not as a whole. If you like this then be sure to check out my other stuff :)


TITLE

Sonic and Silver

(inspired by Sonic and Knuckles)

CHARACTERS

Sonic-main playable character (Sonic's story)

Silver-main playable character (Silver's story)

Knuckles-secondary playable character (Sonic's story)

Future Shadow-secondary playable character (Silver's story)

Tails-tech support/help (Sonic's story)

Nicole-tech support/help (Silver's story)

Shadow-mentioned by multiple characters and heard in G.U.N audio tapes (both stories)

Amy-Very briefly mentioned by Sonic while joking about Eggman's hammer bots (Sonic's story)

Eggman-secondary villain, main villain for half of Sonic's story (both stories)

Silver sonic-main villain of Silver's story and the second half of Sonic's story (both stories)

STORY SO FAR

SONIC

The story begins with Sonic painstakingly crawling towards the wreck of the Tornado and calling out to Tails…there is no answer, the view then turns to the first person perspective of an unknown robot who approaches the broken and demoralised Sonic who asks "What are you?", TERMINATE then comes up in red before the attacker makes to deliver the final blow before the screen cuts to black.

1 hour earlier…

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are at an underground G.U.N holding facility after dropping off Eggman to be locked away in a maximum security cell, before the trio can leave however the base shakes and an explosion is heard from down below where Eggman's being held, upon hearing this Sonic tells Tails and Knuckles to get back to the surface with 2 the chaos emeralds they have before racing down to the cell blocks.

After fighting his way through Eggman's forces Sonic reaches the central holding block which now has a massive hole in the roof leading to the surface, Eggman is then seen entering the giant robot responsible for hole which he dubs "The Egg breakout" which Sonic fights in a boss battle while fighting multiple other inmates (some of which have powers) and heavily damages it before he is grabbed and thrown into a wall by Silver sonic, Eggman manages to fly his damaged robot back to the surface as Sonic gets back on his feet and cockily challenges Silver sonic, calling his previous hit a "lucky shot"

The narrative then cuts back to where Sonic separated from Tails and Knuckles, you play as Knuckles for this segment where the main objective is to protect Tails as you make your way to the Tornado, when Tails and Knuckles reach the surface Tails pilots the Tornado in hover mode as Knuckles uses a built in laser turret to take out Eggman's robots on the surface and then cause further damage to the "Egg Breakout" as it flies out of the hole leading to the prison block.

Before the "Egg Breakout" can be destroyed however, Knuckles and Tails are distracted by Sonic being violently launched from the hole and landing broken and bruised before Silver sonic rises from the hole and closes in on him, Knuckles fires at Silver sonic put this only attracts it's attention, despite Sonic's protests Silver sonic begins to charge at the Tornado and then spin dashes it in half before the Silver sonic, Tails, Knuckles and all of the surroundings freeze in place, glowing cyan, Silver sonic is then rammed into the ground before the surrounding landmass and wreckage around him is torn from the ground and used to bury him, Tails and Knuckles are returned safely to the ground and rush over to Sonic before all three of them spot Silver standing atop some rubble, looking at them.

GAMEPLAY

The gameplay is a hybrid of Sonic adventure and Sonic Unleashed, with the adventure style gameplay from SA and the speed, running style and combat from SU.

All characters have unique abilities and a charged ultimate attack called "Limit breaks" which usually clear out large swarms of enemies and can only be used when their chaos bar has been filled from destroying enemies.

Sonic is the fastest of the characters, he has most of his traditional abilities with the addition of a parkour called "speed sense" system that work like The amazing Spiderman game's "web rush", it allows Sonic to slide, bounce and bolt his way through obstacles without having to worry about crashing into anything.

Sonic's limit break "Blue blitz" has Sonic zoom around the entire area almost instantly, leaving afterimages around all of the surrounding enemies, he then clicks his finger and all of the enemies are destroyed.

Homing attack-(while in mid-air) A

Spin dash-(hold and release) B

Slide-(while moving) B

Drift-(while moving) left or right + B

Speed sense-tap or hold RT

Sonic boom-hold X

Bounce-(while in mid-air) X

Blue blitz-hold and release Y

Silver is the slowest character on his feet but can attain speeds close to Sonic while flying, Silver's gameplay often includes puzzles he needs to solve using his psychokinesis which works similar to how it did in Sonic 06 but much less limited and can be used to effect the environment.

Silver's limit break "Psycho bomb" has Silver grab all of the enemies in the surrounding area and compress them into ball which can be carried with his powers and explodes when thrown.

Enter flight-(in mid-air) A

Ascend-(while in flight) hold A

Descend-(while in flight) hold B

Boost-(while in flight) hold X

Stun-X

Area stun-(while in mid-air) X

Psychokinesis-hold RT

Throw-(while holding something) X

Throw everything-(while holding objects) hold and release X

Barrier-RT + X

Teleport-RT + A

Psycho bomb-hold and release Y

Knuckles is another slow character but moderately faster than Silver, he has the ability climb on walls and can pick up large objects like boulders and crates, he also has the ability to glide over long distances and has the strength the punch through weakened walls that lead to hidden paths and other goodies.

Knuckles' limit break "Guardian's charge" sends him into kind of a berserk mode where he can charge through almost any enemy and destroy them, best used in crowds of enemies.

Punch-X

Combo-X, X, X

Knuckle sandwich- hold and release X

Ground pound-(while in mid-air) X

Glide-(while in mid-air) hold A

Pick up object-B

Throw object-(while holding object) B

Bash object-(while holding object) X

Climb-(while against wall) hold RT

Guardian's charge-hold and release Y

Future Shadow has speed equal to Sonic but has hand to hand combat rather than a boost, he has a range of chaos abilities which include chaos spear and chaos control, he also shares Sonic's speed sense which can be used to navigate at high speed.

Shadow's limit break "Chaos blast" is a huge explosion of energy which wipes out every enemy in sight.

Punch-X

Combo-X, X, X

Chaos control (freeze) hold RB

Chaos control (teleport) tap RB

Chaos spear-(while in mid-air) hold and release X

Speed sense-hold or tap RT

Slide-(while moving) B

Drift-(while moving) left or right + B

Homing attack-(while in mid-air) A

Chaos blast-hold and release Y

HUB WORLD

You can travel to missions via the hub world of Station square; the world has 3 layers to it…

THE CITY: The main metropolis of Station square, crowded with skyscrapers, billboards and neon advertisements, this is the centre of the map.

THE SURBURBS: The more residential area that surrounds the city, there are generally smaller buildings to gawk at but there are various Parkour opportunities like the canals and abandoned buildings that really give this area a unique feel to it.

THE COUNTRY: The lush countryside outside the town limits that aims to provide a nostalgic joyride for any players who like rushing through the woods or across the lakes and stuff like that, the wooded areas are also ideal for using Speed sense to flip through the trees

NPCS AND THEIR PHRASES

There are various NPCS to be seen throughout the world and although you can't interact with every single one, they all seem to have something to say when you do different things

NORMAL MALE

Stand in front of him: 1. Hey check it out! It's Sonic the hedgehog! 2. Is it true you never take those shoes off? Ever? 3. Is it alright if I get a picture with you?

Run past him: 1. Whoa! 2. Jeez that's fast! 3. Show-off!

NORMAL FEMALE

Stand in front of her: 1. Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog? 2. Like, Oh my god! Can I have your autograph? 3. Wow, you are so famous!

Run past her: 1. Oh my god! Anyone get a picture of that? 2. So fast 3. What was that?

ELDERLY MALE

Stand in front of him: 1. Sonic huh? Is that your real name? 2. In all my days I've never seen someone as blue as you 3. Nice shoes

Run past him: 1. Damn kids! 2. That was a rush! 3. Could you come back round? The breeze felt nice!

ELDERLY FEMALE

Stand in front of her: 1. Have I seen you somewhere before? 2. Do you like cat food? 3. Sonic? They name kids anything these days…

Run past her: 1. Honey! I think I'm seeing blue again! 2. What a strange car 3. Oh my days!

CHILD

Stand in front of them: 1. Mommy! Mommy look! It's Sonic the hedge thing! 2. One day I'll be as fast as you! 3. I'm your biggest fan! I've brought all of your games!

Run past them: 1. Wow! It's the flash! 2. Wait for me! 3. Cool!


End file.
